Lullaby
by piper winchester
Summary: O violino sempre foi um problema. Cada capítulo é uma fic diferente. Drabble. Holmes x Watson slash
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby**

**Ship: Holmes x Watson**

**Beta: **O Word e a Carol *-*

**Avisos: **Sherlock Holmes é do sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Não ganho nenhum mango furado ao escrever essa fanfic. Slash, ou seja, dois homens gostosos (Robert Downey Jr. e Jude Law) se pegando XD

**Sinopse: **O violino sempre foi o problema...

- Holmes, você quer parar com isso? – Um Watson realmente irritado resmungou de sua cama.

Sherlock o ignorou completamente, continuando a tocar seu amado violino de primeira mão na escala cromática mais alta que conhecia, somente para ter o prazer de irritar seu colega de quarto, o doutor de cara amarrada, Watson.

- Eu preciso pensar, Watson – Disse pausadamente, andando de um lado para o outro com o cachimbo preso nos lábios.

- E eu, dormir! – Ralhou o médico.

- O caso do Lorde Blackwood é mais importante que horas de sono, Watson. – Retrucou despreocupado, mexendo um pouco nas mechas castanhas desalinhadas no topo de sua cabeça.

Agora o doutor Watson bufara profundamente irritado. Ergueu-se num pulo, nem calçando os sapatos que ficavam ao pé da cama, indo descalço e de pijamas até a saleta desorganizada.

- Oh, Watson, que bom que se uniu a mim nesse caso! – Sherlock exclamou admirado, observando o amigo irritado dos pés à cabeça.

John rolou os olhos impaciente, perambulando sem cerimônias para perto do amigo. – Não vim me juntar a você, seu idiota. – Esbravejou com certa irritação, tirando o cachimbo da boca de Holmes. – vim fazer você dormir.

- Bem, isso é um pouco irrelevante agora e... – Fora interrompido pelos lábios vorazes do médico, que fizera questão de atirar o violino no chão, produzindo um banque suave, mas sem quebrá-lo.

Sherlock acabou se deixando levar, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do médico quando este o batera contra a parede perto da janela, abrindo os botões de sua camisa com as duas mãos, escorregando a peça pelos ombros do detetive até o chão.

- Você andou lutando? – Esfregou-se levemente no peito um pouco definido do detetive, distribuindo beijos por toda a base de seu pescoço.

- Isso também é irrelevante. – Sherlock zombou, apalpando o volume que se formara nas calças do pijama de Watson.

O médico deu um sorrisinho discreto, esfregando-se contra o corpo do detetive, deixando o suspensório preso à roupa de baixo, abaixando as calças sociais até os tornozelos do outro.

Holmes ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente, finalmente dando-se conta que estava praticamente nu, recebendo carinhos nada cristãos em suas partes baixas pela mão hábil de seu parceiro. Segurou firmemente os ombros do doutor, encostando a cabeça na região.

Watson passou a masturbar Holmes com mais velocidade, baseando-se nos sons que ele emitia a cada movimento. Era divertido ver o grande Sherlock à sua mercê, passivo a seus mais profundos desejos, totalmente entregue a ele.

- Watson... – O doutor sentiu que o pano de suas calças ia explodir só com aquele movimento dos lábios de Holmes em sua nuca, sussurrando seu nome ao pé do ouvido de uma forma pecaminosa.

Sherlock nem precisou se esforçar muito para masturbar o doutor Watson, apenas um leve roçar de seus dedos no membro pulsante do médico que ele atingira seu ápice, deixando sua mão completamente encharcada pelo jato quente.

Aquele leve movimento dos dedos de Holmes por dentro de sua calça foi capaz de fazê-lo chegar ao seu ápice em meio segundo, fazendo-o bombear o membro do amigo com mais força até sentir sua mão ser invadida pelo líquido quente do outro.

O médico deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, respirando o cheiro de colônia barata e suor nos ombros dele. Era aquela peculiar característica de Holmes que ele mais gostava. Seu cheiro.

- Isso foi realmente... Inusitado. – Holmes resmungou com um pouco de cansaço, aspirando o cheiro de colônia masculina da nuca de Watson. – E parabéns, doutor, você conseguiu me cansar.

O doutor riu com astúcia, sorrindo. – Agora eu vou poder dormir. – Disse bem perto do ouvido do detetive, lambendo sua nuca rapidamente. – Boa noite, Holmes.

Sherlock observou Watson se afastar até que ele sumisse na escuridão do quarto.

- Boa noite, Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing my Religion**

**Ship: **Holmes/Watson

**Beta: **A Carol *-*

**Avisos: **Vale aquele do primeiro capítulo ;D

**Sinopse: **Watson está perdendo a linha e, como sempre, Holmes o irrita ainda mais. Slash.

- Tem alguma ideia do que eu estou passando agora? – A voz de Watson falhava, e ele estava extremamente irritado.

Holmes o fitou por trás da fumaça cinza de seu cachimbo, com um sorriso sarcástico formado em seus lábios finos. Estava confortavelmente sentado em sua poltrona de estofado vermelho escuro, usando seu roupão azul marinho. Seus cabelos pretos completamente desalinhados, e a barba por fazer, que cobria seu queixo, estavam dando nos nervos do médico.

- Você reclama demais, Watson. – Disse.

- E você não colabora em nada! – Esbravejou o médico irritado. – Vá fazer essa barba, cortar esses cabelos! Parece um morador de rua!

- Eu me sinto confortável assim. – Sorriu levemente.

Pronto. Fora somente isso que fizera o médico explodir de raiva.

Watson despiu o paletó cinza claro, colocando-o em cima de uma cadeira. Estava extremamente arrumado, pois tinha ido conversar com o chefe da polícia, e como sempre, precisava de uma boa aparência. Usava uma camisa branca com um suspensório passado por seus ombros, a parte debaixo presa na parte de cima de suas calças sociais claras.

Embora fosse jovem, seu rosto pálido e bem cuidado aparentava estar cansado. Os olhos azuis aguçados estavam marcados por olheiras um pouco arroxeadas. O bigode estava impecavelmente bem cuidado, os lábios um pouco rachados, mas nada que um pouco de água não resolvesse.

Caminhou pesadamente até o detetive, segurando-o pelo roupão.

- Não reclame. – Praticamente cuspira as palavras, levando Sherlock até o banheiro organizado que tinham na pequena morada na Rua Baker.

Sherlock ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas quando o médico o colocara contra a parede, ficando a alguns centímetros de distância a ponto dele sentir a fragrância do perfume que ele usava no pescoço.

- Você anda muito irritado. – Holmes disse com sincera preocupação.

- Cala a boca, Holmes. – Watson ofegou aquelas palavras com raiva. Olhou rapidamente nos olhos castanhos do detetive e, com fúria, pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, obrigando-os a se entreabrir para receberem sua língua furiosa.

Sherlock arfou, acabando por entreabrir os lábios e ser invadido pela língua aveludada e vermelha do médico. Não podia negar, mas Watson nascera para aquilo.

Acabou por se deixar levar, passando os braços pelos ombros do outro. Tudo bem, admitia que estava se sentindo estranho por estar tão... passivo aos desejos do médico, e que algo gritava em sua mente para que ele tomasse o controle da situação.

O médico beijava Holmes com fúria, chegando a morder os lábios do outro com tanta força que acabava sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue tocar sua língua.

Sherlock estacou, segurando o médico pelos ombros com força e, subitamente, ganhado o controle daquela situação, colocando-o em seu lugar contra a parede.

Olhou os olhos azuis de Watson por um bom tempo antes de voltar a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais calma, descendo os dedos pela camisa branca até chegar ao cinto que prendia as calças dele.

Acariciou o rosto do médico com uma mão enquanto a outra se ocupava em abrir a braguilha da calça, para depois partir para a cintura de Watson, abaixando a peça até os calcanhares.

Watson estava tremendamente excitado com tudo aquilo. Adorava ter o controle da situação, mas quando Holmes o tinha... Era mil vezes melhor.

Abaixou a peça íntima do amigo, deixando-o nu da cintura para baixo.

- Com licença – Disse cortês, virando-o de costas para ele.

O médico obedecera, sentindo arrepios quando o detetive roçara aquela maldita barba por sua nuca, fazendo-o tremer de leve.

Sherlock abriu suas próprias calças com calma, mantendo Watson parado com uma das mãos enquanto o fazia. Levara dois dedos à boca, molhando-os com saliva e, devagar, começou a colocá-los na entrada pequena e apertada do médico.

Watson quase desmaiou, sentindo aqueles dois dedos úmidos abrirem espaço por dentro dele. Empurrou os quadris para frente, procurando por mais contato com os invasores, mas Holmes recuara, trocando-os por algo um pouco diferente.

Enterrou-se no corpo do doutor com um pouco de força, mas devagar o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer e se contorcer contra a parede, empurrando os quadris para frente, mas as mãos de Holmes estavam bem firmes em suas costas, impedindo-o.

- Não vou machucá-lo, Watson. – Murmurou com a voz rouca e firme do ouvido do médico.

O doutor grunhiu com irritação, se conformando com a condição que Holmes impôs. Parou de empurrar os quadris para frente, embora seu corpo implorasse para continuar, deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, aproveitando aquele momento.

Holmes sentia-se estranho. Aquilo estava sendo melhor que uma viagem de ópio, pensou, sentindo o espaço na entrada de Watson ficar apertado, fazendo pressão sobre seu membro.

- Curioso... – Comentou, sentindo a ponta de o membro tocar em alguma coisa no corpo do doutor.

Naquele momento, Watson vira estrelas, derretendo-se em cima de Holmes como se fosse uma geleia soltando um gemido arrastado enquanto tateava à procura da nuca do detetive, segurando-lhe os cabelos emaranhados com força.

Sherlock sentia estranhos arrepios por todo seu corpo, que lhe implorava para que se mexesse com mais rapidez contra o médico, mas sabia que seu experimento só ia funcionar se continuasse naquele ritmo.

- Está quase lá, Watson... – Murmurou, fechando os olhos e acompanhando os grunhidos do médico.

Quando finalmente atingira o ápice, Watson acabou desmaiando sobre Holmes, que o segurou com dificuldade, pois atingira seu próprio paraíso alguns segundos depois.

Respirou profundamente, saindo de dentro do doutor com cuidado, segurando-o como podia naquele momento. Deu uma boa olhada no rosto do amigo, quase não reconhecendo aquela expressão de serenidade que ele mostrava.

E riu consigo mesmo, subindo as roupas de Watson com agilidade, fechando a própria braguilha quando terminara. Passou os braços do médico por seus ombros, carregando-o para fora daquele cômodo apertado, caminhando até o quarto bagunçado que dividiam.

Colocou o médico na cama, ajeitando sua cabeça no travesseiro e cobrindo-o com um edredom, arrumando um pequeno espaço na cama de solteiro para se deitar.

E ali ficou, observando a serenidade do sono de Watson por longos minutos antes de acabar cochilando de olhos abertos ao lado dele.

Tadãã \o/ Essa foi pra ti, Carol *-*

Quer mais? Que tal uns reviews para deixar a autora contente? :D

Beijos =*


	3. Chapter 3

**Cemetery Gates**

**Ship: **Holmes/Watson

**Rating: **NC/17

**Warning: **Contém coisas estranhas que rolaram num cemitério o.O E ah, sexo entre dois homens gostosos *¬*

**Obs: **Olha, se o Sherlock e o Watson fossem meus... Eu estaria mortinha da Silva '-' E tem o Betão e o Judsie também, que obviamente não são meus ;D

- Você disse que íamos procurar a Sra. Whitaker. – Watson ralhou de um jeito meio engraçado, não daquela maneira marrenta de sempre, pelo contrário, ele parecia estranhamente calmo e sereno naquele dia.

- E vamos. – Holmes se abaixou na frente de uma lápide, limpando a poeira e terra para poder ler o nome do falecido.

- E o que fazemos aqui no cemitério, Holmes? Eu tenho que me encontrar com a Mary em uma hora se você não se lembra. – O doutor disse com impaciência.

Sherlock franziu o cenho, apanhando um besouro esverdeado e colocando-o contra a luz do lampião, para depois colocá-lo em cima da lápide.

- Não, eu me lembro. – Respondera, pondo-se de pé. Observou a enorme Lua posicionada por trás das lápides escuras que ficavam negras com a pouca luz.

- Então vamos logo. – Watson pedira, ajeitando o chapéu na cabeça.

- Só quero fazer uma coisa antes. – Holmes pedira. – Me acompanhe Watson, por favor. – Levou um dos dedos à boca, chamando o médico com um gesto da outra mão até um túmulo com um enorme anjo negro de asas abertas. – À noite, os anjos daqui viram demônios.

- Muito poético, agora vamos. – O médico parou longe do detetive, segurando o lampião com uma mão enquanto a outra era ocupada pela bengala que ganhara no exército.

Holmes deu alguns passos na direção de Watson e, gentilmente, desligou o lampião, deixando-os no completo escuro. Aquilo deixou o médico um pouco nervoso e deslocado, especialmente quando fora guiado pelo detetive até o anjo de asas abertas.

- O que estamos – Sentiu os dedos de Holmes em sua boca, silenciando-o.

Sherlock fez um sinal de "espere" com a mesma mão, escorregou os dedos para o cinto de Watson, abrindo-o rapidamente e alcançando a braguilha.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui! – Sibilou um nervoso, porém excitado, Watson com os lábios crispados.

- Shh. – Sherlock abaixou as calças do médico até os calcanhares, virando-o de costas para si. O traseiro pálido e meio rosado do doutor ficara com um tom escuro pela luz prateada. Os dedos do detetive alisaram a nádega direita com cuidado, para depois roçarem-se pela entrada escondida.

- Holmes, aqui não... – O médico deu um soco na parede fria, sentindo os dedos formigarem. Mas estava mais preocupado com o que Sherlock estava fazendo. – O que está fazendo?

O detetive nada disse, umedecendo os dedos com saliva e abrindo caminho na entrada apertada do doutor, que quase gritara, mas por sorte, ele manteve-se no controle o suficiente só para gemer baixo.

- Seu bastardo... – Watson acabou deitando no ombro de Holmes, sentindo os dedos ágeis de o detetive abrirem caminho por dentro dele. – Isso vai ter volta...

- Shh. – Sherlock limitava-se a apenas silenciar o médico, procurando pelo ponto de êxtase que ali estava escondido. No momento que seus dedos tocaram algo diferente no corpo do doutor, algo que o fazia se contorcer e pedir baixinho por mais.

Watson chegara ao seu ápice ali mesmo. Com a cara meio amassada por causa do contato com a parede e as bochechas um pouco coradas de vergonha por ter feito aquilo bem no meio de um cemitério.

Holmes subira as calças do médico rapidamente, girando-o para encará-lo somente para fechar a braguilha e arrumar o cinto. Sua aparência não importava muito, mas a de Watson era essencial para que ele não fosse chutado para uma vala.

- Podemos? – O detetive fez sinal para o médico segui-lo pelas lápides de sombras escuras e sinistras.

- Claro. – Watson arrumou o terno, o chapéu e o restante da roupa, seguindo Holmes pelas lápides até os portões do cemitério. – Posso perguntar o que foi isso?

- Oh, o que? – Watson apertou os olhos quando o detetive fez-se de desentendido. – Ah, claro, aquilo no cemitério foi um experimento.

- Experimento? – Repetiu o médico.

- Sim, sim. – Holmes pigarreou. – Você leva cerca de um minuto e trinta segundos para atingir seu ápice em lugares fechados como nossa casa. Já neste cemitério, devido às formas grotescas e ligeiramente apavorantes das estátuas, mais a escuridão, você levou cerca de 50 segundos.

O médico quase deixou a bengala cair. – Isso era apenas um de seus experimentos?

- É claro que era. – Holmes revirou os olhos. – Agora vamos até a casa da senhora Whitaker para que você não se atrase para seu encontro com a adorável Mary.

Watson respirou fundo e contou até dez mentalmente. – Claro, Holmes.


End file.
